Die Hard:Die Harder?
by Nobodys Angel
Summary: this is a basic take off of Die Hard the movie except with a twist, this is my first story so please be gentle.................
1. Bulma McClain

DIE HARD: DIE HARDER?  
  
Hey! Yo! Whazz Up? I'm new at this, so please be gentle…anyways…. lets get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own dbz  
  
Chapter 1- Bulma McClain  
  
Bulma McClain got off her flight and looked around.  
  
"I don't know how my brother can live here," she muttered to herself. She went to the luggage section and grabbed her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder, she walked over to a bench and sat down, just as someone came over the loud speakers.  
  
"Miss Bulma McClain! Miss Bulma McClain! Would you please come to the front desk!" Bulma got up and walked to the desk, looking around at the large and crowded airport. She walked up to the desk, and saw her brother. She walked over to him and hugged him; her leather jacket moved enough to show the automatic hand held gun she carried. As she walked over to the metal detector she pulled her gun out and set it on the tray, along with her change and knife and sheath. The young officer looked at the weapons and looked back at her, without even asking Bulma pulled out her id and showed it to him.  
  
"NYPD, officer Bulma McClain," she said. The officer looked at her badge and waved her through. When Bulma and her brother got on the other side, she grabbed her knife and out it in her belt and took her gun and talked to Goku as she put it in the holster around her waist. She took off her jacket and gave it to Goku, her gun showed from her waist. They got out of the airport when a security officer noticed the gun and knife. Bulma stopped, pulled out her id and showed it to him and then walked off to the car and hopped in.  
  
Goku got in and put his seat belt on and looked at Bulma, "I have to go pick up Chichi, so we'll be a little late getting to the party." Bulma nodded and pulled out her gun and started cleaning it. When they pulled up to the building, Chichi was in side at the desk typing on the computer. Goku walked up and said something to her. She nodded and grabbed her stuff, signed out and started walking to the car. Goku climbed in and Chichi got in the back and watched Bulma as she cleaned her gun.  
  
"So…. Goku told me you work for the NYPD. It must be hard. Have you ever gotten shot?" she asked. Bulma looked up and changed the cartridges in the gun before saying anything.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure Goku remembers it too, he took the first plane here when he got the news. I had been busting a crack ring and well, lets say they hit me more than once and dam…. it hurt," Bulma said.  
  
Chichi looked at Bulma, "So you were the one who busted open that smuggling ring and went to the hospital after saving a team members life, yea, now I remember you," Chichi said. Bulma nodded as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Bulma, I want to introduce you to some people, and I know what you're going to say when you taste the beverages, so I brought a big six pack of that vodka you really like," Goku said. Bulma smiled and threw her coat in the back of the car, grabbed the vodkas and walked into the building. They walked out of the elevator on the 30th floor. Goku kissed Chichi and then she walked into the crowd and Goku dragged her in another direction.  
  
Hey, hoped you liked it…. more to come if you review and if you like it…. Don't know how its going to turn out, but I'm trying to make it like the the move, so if you can help out it'd be greatly appreciated.  
  
Nobodys Angel 


	2. The Meeting Of The NYPD Workforce

Disclaimer- don't own DBZ  
  
Hey, thought that this would be a sucky story but maybe it wasn't…not very sure yet…. anyways on with the story!  
  
Die Hard-Die Harder?  
  
Chapter 2- The Meeting Of The NYPD Work Force  
  
As Goku pulled Bulma through the crowd, her eyes wandered around the spacious building.  
  
"Here we are, my office. They had to make the ceiling taller for me," he said as he laughed. Bulma smiled and walked around the desk, collapsing in Goku's chair. She sunk into it and looked at the pictures on his desk. There was one of Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten. There was another one with Gohan and Goku and Chichi in the background yelling at them shaking a frying pan in their direction. Then there was some pictures of Goku and another young man, about his age, and a picture of their dad and mother.  
  
"Hey Goku, think I could move, after a finish this task?" Bulma said and laughed. Goku looked over at her and opened his mouth to speak when the door flew open and the young man from the photo walked in.  
  
He looked over at Bulma and Goku and said, "Goku, I know you're married but if your wife ain't giving you the right amount, you should talk to her. Not go play around town." Goku looked at him weird and Bulma stood up from the chair. She and Goku locked eyes and burst out laughing.  
  
Goku looked at he other man who was about his height and said, "No, she's my sister. Vegeta, meet my sister Bulma McClain. She lives in New York and works for the NYPD."  
  
Vegeta reached out a hand and said, "NYPD? Same here, what task force?"  
  
Bulma sat on the desk and stretched, "I'm working the AFT Gangster Bound."  
  
Vegeta nodded and chuckled, "Same here, they're a bunch of punks. I heard you got shot by one." Bulma nodded and said, "Yea, he shot me in my side. I then shot him and called reinforcements and laided there. I thought that I was going to die. It was scary, I don't remember much expect that before I passed out, I saw someone coming up to me. They looked like a ghost, I don't know if what I saw was real or not, but I lived." Vegeta nodded again just as the door opened. A young woman stepped inside; she looked about 8 months pregnant.  
  
"Mr. Son, we need you out to give a speech," she said.  
  
Goku nodded and looked at Bulma, "Speech time. Hey, Bulma, Vegeta, wait in here while I give the speech." Vegeta nodded and Bulma nodded. Bulma went into the bathroom and took off her jacket and threw it on a chair, she started to wash her hands. Vegeta just sat there and stared at her. 'Dam is she hot looking,' he thought. Bulma dried her hands and looked up when she heard gunshots go off. She grabbed her gun and went to the door, cracking it ever so. She heard Vegeta walk behind her, he looked threw the crack too, their bodies close together. Bulma watched as the men went to every room and pulled out the people in them. The men walked into another room and no one was watching the hall. Bulma looked at Vegeta and pointed towards the exit door and they both ran to it.  
  
So…. how do you like it? Reviews, Reviews! They would be nice! Thanks to DBZBeauty for Reviewing! You're my first Reviewer!!  
  
Nobodys Angel 


	3. The Terrorist

Disclaimer- don't own dbz  
  
You know something, I'm really getting sick and tired of saying that but oh well….on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3- The Terrorist  
  
Bulma and Vegeta ran up the stairs, they had their guns pulled out, Bulma was first, and Vegeta was second. Bulma cracked the 35th door open and saw another bunch of men loading dynamite, C4, grenades, a missile launcher and machine guns onto two carts. She closed the door and motioned to Vegeta that they were going to be going up another 6 levels. He nodded and silently started up the stairs first. He looked behind him and grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her close.  
  
Their noses inches away as he whispered to her, "Whatever happens we stay together." Bulma nodded and jumped when the door next to them started to open, but stopped. She leaned into Vegeta as he wrapped his arm around her tighter; Vegeta pushed himself up against the wall as he heard two Germans speaking to each other.  
  
"Carl, Come on this is the way."  
  
"No, Brand. We go this way."  
  
"Hans said this is the way, come on." Vegeta and Bulma watched as the door closed, Vegeta's head rested on Bulma's hair. His eyes watched the door as Bulma looked up and nuzzled Vegeta's neck. When Vegeta heard the footsteps go away he reluctantly let go of Bulma. Vegeta motioned to Bulma to go up an extra 6 levels. Bulma nodded and started going up the stairs, making sure that Vegeta was behind her every so often. Bulma and Vegeta walked through the door first; he grabbed Bulma and pulled her to him. Bulma listened to see if there were any sounds coming from anywhere on the level. Bulma walked over to the side of the room and looked at the strange plants on the desk, when she heard footsteps coming towards them. Vegeta hide behind a desk and Bulma behind a counter. A young blonde haired man came through the door and started talking.  
  
"Come out, come out whoever you are. I won't hurt you," he said in a thick German accent. Bulma stood and hid her gun behind her back.  
  
"Ahh, so we have a young beauty hiding. Did you get lost the parties on the 30th floor," the young German said.  
  
Bulma walked up to him, "Well… look here. I think I just found my date to the party," she said, "I wasn't sure what floor it was on and some how I must have skipped the 30th floor." The young man walked towards her, his eyes glinting in an evil way.  
  
"I could show you a better party than what they're hosting down there. Want to join me?" his voice filled with lust. Bulma stood there and pulled out her gun.  
  
"I think not," she said, "Not even where you're going now." He pulled out his gun, but Bulma was quicker. (Authors Note: The poor guy, his first rejection. I'd hate to be him) She put her gun in her belt and grabbed the bag and slung it over her shoulder. She looked through it as Vegeta walked up behind her.  
  
"Man! They have enough dynamite, C4, and grenades to blast three whole buildings this size!" she exclaimed. Vegeta a grabbed the machine-gun and slung it overhead. Bulma grabbed the one from the bag and pointed to the body.  
  
"Get me a marker Vegeta from over there by the desk and bring the chair and the phone cord," Bulma said. Vegeta brought everything over and watched as Bulma wrote something on the shirt of the guy. He helped her tie him to the chair and put a Santa's hat on him. "Here Vegeta, the guy was carrying two radios, set it on channel five ka?" Bulma said as she punched in the 30th floor.  
  
Meanwhile on the 30th floor.  
  
Goku held his wife tightly, wondering where his sister and Vegeta were. 'I hope they got away,' he thought. One of the Germans walked up to him and his wife and tried to pull Chichi out of his grasp. Goku growled at him and said, "Leave my wife alone you thief!" The German pulled out his gun, ready to shot him when the leader said, "Leave the hostages alone Carl." The man named Carl looked at him and walked passed Goku, but not before saying, "You're lucky." Goku sat down on the floor across from the elevators, letting go of his wife momentarily. Chichi looked at her husband and sat down in his lap, resting her head in the grove of his neck and snaking her arms around his waist. Goku sighed and pulled her closer, his arms holding her to him tighter, his head resting on her hair. Chichi looked up and kissed him gently whispering to him, "She's with Vegeta, she'll be okay. He'll protect her no matter what." Goku looked down at her and said, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Chichi nodded and yawned, Goku pressed her head to his muscular chest and said, "You're tired, sleep." Chichi fell asleep in a matter of minutes, just a few minutes after that the elevator opened and a body tied to a chair rolled out. Goku turned away from the sickening sight and covered his wife's ears as the other hostages started screaming. Hans moved towards the body and read what he shirt said, "Now we have machine guns. Ho Ho Ho." Carl went to the elevator that had carried the body of his brother, but was stopped by Hans's voice. "Let them be, we'll get our denenators back soon enough." Carl turned around and said, "I want blood." Hans shouted at him, "You'll get it soon enough. You do anything that wasn't in the plan, and I'll be forced to kill you myself." Carl stalked off muttering curses to himself.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile with Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Hey, how do you think they took the present?" Bulma asked from her position. Vegeta opened an eye and looked down at the beauty that was resting against his chest. "I think they took it well," he said and chuckled. Bulma looked up and said, "How do you think my brother and sister- in-law are doing?" Vegeta stopped laughing and looked down at her, "Goku knows how to protect himself and Chichi knows martial arts. Goku wouldn't let anything happen to himself or Chichi, they'll be fine." Bulma settled back down, tears started dropping out of her eyes. Vegeta looked down and started to wipe her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked. Bulma looked at him and shook her head. She started to look down again, but Vegeta grabbed her jaw and made her look him in the eye. Bulma looked into his onyx colored eyes and leaned forward, as did Vegeta. There lips met as they kissed each other passionately. Bulma pulled away to catch her breath. Vegeta pulled her to his chest and said, "What, did those Doritos I ate make my breath smell?" Bulma laughed and said, "No…You're a great kisser. We need to find a way to stop these guys."  
  
Meanwhile with the other Germans  
  
"Okay gentlemen were in business. Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring but 8 La's doing two by two formation," Theo said. Bulma sat up and ran over to the window. She looked below and saw the La coming to the front. "Shit!" Bulma said. Vegeta came up beside her and muttered to himself. 


	4. Goku And Chichi

Disclaimer- Don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 4- Goku And Chichi  
  
Goku held onto Chichi tightly when they were herded up the stairs.  
  
"Move It!" yelled Carl. He shot his gun off over their heads and smiled when they screamed. Bulma crouched low in the shadows; her hair could not be seen. Goku helped Chichi up the stairs and held onto her. She was crying, knowing that they were going to die.  
  
Goku looked down at her as she said, "Were all going to die, I know it. Your sisters dead or else she escaped and left us to die." Chichi sobbed some more before her face was jerked upwards to see her husbands' angry face.  
  
" You know my sister well enough to know that she would never abandon anyone and I know her well enough to know that she is still alive and here somewhere. She's everything to me, and I know she would never let herself get caught."  
  
Chichi was still crying and said, "I guess that was an unfair statement. I'm sorry, it's just so hard to keep faith in one person when your staring death in the face. It's hard to trust even your sister when our lives hang in the balance."  
  
Goku nodded and said, "I can see it from your point of view, but I know that it's hard for you to trust someone when your life hangs in the balance. I just want you to know something; her life hangs in the balance too. She can't get caught and every step she takes is taking her closer and closer to coming face to face with the entire terrorist, or whatever is left of them. Her life also hands in the balance." He leaned down and wiped her tears and kissed her gently. Chichi deepened the kiss, giving all the passion she had for her husband in that one kiss, just as she was ripped from her husbands grasp.  
  
"Goku! Goku! I love you! Goku! Let Me Go!" she screamed. Goku was pulled to the side and a gun was placed to his head.  
  
"Mr. Goku McClain, brother of Bulma McClain. I think that we have just what we need to change the balance to our side," Hans said.  
  
Goku growled at him and said, "Bite me."  
  
Hans laughed and said, "I'd rather not, that would change your worth quite a lot, and we don't want that now do we?" Goku was pushed down the stairs and into the long hall and through the door they had come through before.  
  
"Lock them in and blow the roof when I say," Hans said and walked into the office. "Have a seat Mr. McClain. It's so nice of you to join us," Hans said, "Theo, when you get those last three locks done, call me." Hans then put down the radio and leaned back. Theo's voice came over the radio.  
  
"I can't get though these locks, there's just no way."  
  
"Why Theo, it's Christmas, the time of years for miracles," Hans said smiling. Theo laughed and said, "I think that we just got our miracle. The LA's aren't calling the shots down here. Guess who is." Hans smiled and picked up the radio.  
  
"The Feds?"  
  
"Yep and their heading for the city grid, when they cut the power, I can get through those locks in a jiffy and then we can be out of here," Theo said. Hans smiled and laughed, "Then we'll blow the roof and it'll take six months to sift through the rubble and by the time the figure out what went wrong, we'll be on the beach earning three percent." Goku growled and mumbled something.  
  
Hans pulled out his gun and said, "Shut up or else I'll dispose of you like I did your boss." Goku sat there and glared.  
  
Meanwhile on the roof  
  
Chichi looked around her and grimaced as she saw the look Carl was sending her. She gave him the universal sign for f you. He growled and Chichi laughed. She huddled in a corner and looked over the side of the building. There were lights from police cars, TV cameras, and the Feds.  
  
"My God," she said. She then thought about her husband, and wondered how he was doing.  
  
Carl walked up to her and said, "Last chance sweetheart, you can come with me and live or you can stay here and die with the others. What's it going to be?" Chichi looked at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"First of all, I'm not your sweetheart, and I'd rather die then come with you," she said. Carl growled and said, "Your lucky I don't kill you now." Chichi walked off, and flicked him off again.  
  
Her brother's secretary walked up to her and said, "What do you think they're going to do to Goku?"  
  
Chichi looked at her and shrugged, " But some how I know he'll get out of it and rescue us."  
  
The lady looked at her and said, "You must love him a lot to have that much faith in him."  
  
Chichi smiled and said, "Well, someone once told me that in a life or death situation, you have to put your trust in someone in love. They always come through for me." Carl walked off the roof and down the stairs, as he opened the door, he got shot into eternity. Chichi looked up when she heard the shots and sighed when she saw Bulma come up the stairs.  
  
Bulma ran over to Chichi and said, "Their going to blow the roof, you need to get everyone to the 20th floor. Where Goku?" Chichi looked in her eyes as the tears started to whelm up.  
  
"They took him at gun point."  
  
Bulma nodded and yelled at everyone, "Get Downstairs! They're Going To Blow The Roof!" No one was listening to her, so she fired her gun above his or her heads. The hostages screamed and went down the stairs quickly. Above Bulma the Feds came in with loaded aircrafts.  
  
"We have a terrorist shooting, take her down." A sharpshooter started shooting at Bulma, she ran and ducked behind a wall as they flew overhead.  
  
"We didn't get her, try again." They circled around the building and tried to locate Bulma on the roof. Bulma tied the fire hose around her waist and straddled the side of the building.  
  
"I Promise you god that I will never go into a tall building again," she said out loud. The helicopter round the building and started to shoot at her as she jumped.  
  
Some of you guys have been saying that I should start a mailing list and I want to tell you no can do. But more Reviews Please and here's that update you wanted.  
  
Nobodys Angel 


End file.
